One Yearns To Remember
by Hidden-Mysteries
Summary: Kira has lived in Neverland for as long as she can remember, but what if her memories aren't real? Peter Pan has the power to relinquish Kira's memories of Killian Jones just so she can be his. Pan will never let Hook have her, even when there's a hidden force driving Kira and Killian back to each other. Follow, favorite, review to be updated! Kira(OC) Warning-sexual scenes. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

What Is Only Mine

Drip. Drip. Drip. Either sweat or blood, I can't really tell anymore, yet it's what I constantly

hear. My head is hung in fatigue and my mouth feels as dry as my throat. I should have laid

back on the constant sarcastic and cocky remarks, a few of them had given me a black eye. I

fidget with the tight ropes that are binding my wrists behind the chair that I've been in for the

last eight hours. Where was he? Why hadn't he come to save me yet?

_There's no point relying on others in times like these. _"True, very true." I murmur to myself at

my own thoughts and wince as a sting forms as the ropes rub against my wrists, cutting into

them painfully. I curse as I hate being restrained and I try to shuffle into a better position, my

back aching terribly from the pain. I have struggled to escape from this ship for what feels

like an eternity. I've even demanded to speak to the captain but he hasn't yet graced me with

his presence.

How have I been captured by threadbare pirates? I was simply in the wrong place at the

wrong time, though then again I can't lie to save my life. I was bored, looking for something

or someone too torment and ended up getting ambushed by one of their traps. I shouldn't have

wandered away from the others, but then again I always seem to be getting into troublesome

situations. I know that _he _will be disappointed with me, but what does he expect? _I've been _

_stuck in that camp for far too long. _

Lashes of sweat trickle from my forehead, the humidity in here is unbearable. The pirates

must've stashed me down in the hold of the ship, I can't hear anything from here except

the roughness of the oceans waves hitting against the side. The ship creaks as it sways back

and forth, in time with the current from the waves. " Come on, someone." I whisper, dropping

my head back in trepidation.

Footsteps then arise in the darkness and I hold my head back up, trying to see in the dimness

of the light. " If you've came here to knock me senseless again, at least untie me first, make it

a fair fight." My voice is weak and it trembles slightly, something that I'll scold myself for

later. I change position in the seat again, wincing as another shot of pain runs through me.

I then try and get a better vision of the man as he steps foreword, close enough to the small

section of light so that I can see his full outline. " Or you know some water wouldn't go

amiss."

" I'll send for some water." The man's smooth voice runs over my skin like electricity, but I

shake the unusual feeling of recognition away. " What'd they do to you?" One second and he

then appears right in front of me, bending down so that his face is level with mine. I'm

surprised at the intensity of his eyes, they're like a spasmic of blue electricity, circulating

around his pupils. I have never yet seen eyes that blue before. Never in my life.

His hand reaches to my face and he gently observes the black and blue bruises that have

formed on my cheekbones. " I ordered them to not lay a hand on you." His eyes narrow and

he stands up, his fists clenched as he starts to pace the room. He then stops and turns swiftly

towards me again. " Who did this to you?"

" What?" I ask him as if mishearing him, bewildered and surprised by the amount of his

concern. I see him grit his teeth with impatience and he kneels before me once again. His gaze

meets mine and when he looks at me his eyes soften, just a bit.

" The pirate that gave you these wounds, what'd he look like?" The mans voice was low and

dangerous, as if he were daring me to not answer his question with intricate detail.

" What'll you do to the pirate if I tell you?" I respond slowly, watching every bit of

movement from him. His jaw tenses vaguely, his gaze flicking to the ground for a second, as

if contemplating my question.

His eyes, now narrowed, meet mine and the gleaming coming from them perturbs me. " Well

I'll do to him exactly what he did to you, but in a more sadistic manner." He shows me a

villainous smile and I can see in his eyes exactly what he will do.

" Then I won't tell you. I'm not having anyone's blood on my hands, even if he's a pirate." I

tell him, trying to match the intensity of my voice to his and his smile fades, he's now more

concerned then furious.

" But he hurt you, surely you want him to pay for it?" He asks me and I lean my back against

the chair, shrugging slightly.

_What game is he playing?_ " He's a pirate, what do you expect?" I say to him and then turn

my face to the side so he can see my injuries. " Just cuts and bruises, I've been through

worse."

" Tell me who it was." He separates each word, his tone menacing and his head bent low so

that I see the darkness of his obsidian coloured, unkempt hair. _Why does he care so much? _

_He's a pirate the same as them all. Heartless and temperamental. _

I lean foreword, ignoring the pain, so he can hear my words clearly. " No."

" Fine then, so be it on your hands." Before the pirate can leave I stop him with my words.

" Wait…so you're the captain?" I ask hesitantly.

" Aye. Captain Killian Jones, or as others well know me as Captain Hook." His eyes mirror

mine as he tells me his name, as if hoping for me to perceive a hint of recognition, but

unfortunately no luck.

I stay silent, not wanting to say another word. I'm tired and beaten up, I just want to go back

to the safety and familiarity of the camp. I've never trusted pirates, I should've listened to _him _

when I was told that they're no good. I nod towards the door, leading out back to the deck of

the ship. " Go on then Captain Hook, you'll probably end up killing every pirate you've got

before you find the one who gave me a good hit." I taunt this Killian Jones and I then notice a

flash of insecurity in his lost eyes.

A frown bestows his strongly crafted features and he heads towards the ropes that are binding

me to the chair. He hesitates for a moment and then brings down the sharp blade of his

hooked hand to the rope and it cuts through. Though before I can gather what was happening,

Hook drags me to my feet and hurtles me outside the door, bringing me back onto the deck

where the other pirates were.

Before the Captain can start spurting his interrogations and small, grey bearded pirate hurries

up to him his face forlorn and worried. " Captain I have news and it ain't good." The pirate

says and Hook lets out a sigh of deference.

" What is it Smee?"

" Some of your pirates on the Island sent word back that Pan's noticed the girls missing and

well given the track record…" Smee then glances nervously towards me and I narrow my

eyes wonderingly at him, intent on listening to what he has to say. He then refocuses his

attention onto his Captain. " Pan's on his way here."

Captain Hook remains silent for only a moment and then murmurs, my ears just catching

what he says. " I was a fool to think I could keep him from her, I've always been a fool." His

sad eyes then reach mine and something in my chest, my heart, drops as if mirroring his

forlorn disposure. His demeanour then hardens and his eyes darken. " Hide her, he will not

have her not this time." The Captains voice rises with anger and before his hands reach to

grab mine, I recoil stepping back a few paces and then a voice hits my ear.

" What did I tell you about running off?" His voice is soft but stern and I turn around, a

hesitant smile filling my face but then it falters slightly as I notice the fiery temper

in Peter Pan's intensely bright yet faded green eyes. He brings his hand up against my cheek,

caressing it while also noticing the smarting bruises formed by my eye.

Pan's eyebrows then narrow and his eyes darken with anger. One thing I can tell you about

Peter Pan, is that his temperament is short yet he's good at hiding it. Instead, anger boils

inside him like water ready to over flow from the heat and when he loses control of it, lets just

say no one would want to get on his bad side. His eyes meet the Captains and his chest starts

to rise and fall as anger flows through his body like a wave. " What did I tell you pirate, about

taking what is mine?" Pan's voice is loud and unwavering, his presence intimidating, the

whole ship even the pirate crew are lulled into a silence.

" Kira is not yours, she never was and she never will be. I know that one day she will realise

that once again." The Captain speaks as if he knows me, as if he has longed for me with such

recognition and love that it I am unable to decipher the true story of it.

But Pan has always said that pirates lie and I've believed him, why wouldn't I believe Peter?

" When are you going to realise that I have won and there's nothing you can do about it? Give

up Killian Jones, you've lost." Pan spits the pirate's name out like venom is leaving his mouth

and suddenly as Peter reaches his hand towards mine I feel reluctant to take it.

" What do you mean you've won? What are you talking about?" I ask Peter and I can tell just

by the hidden twitch of his eye that he's getting either bored or frustrated with the whole

situation, not to mention my questions.

" We can talk once we get back to the camp. Come on Kira, this ship filled with lying pirates

is no place for you." Pan then steps into my line of vision, cupping his hands around my

cheeks and pushing back the dark curls of my wild hair. " Look what they've done to you,

you're not safe here."

My hand then touches my bruises and then I look towards the pirates, my eyes narrowing in

anger. " You're right. Get me away from here." Those are my final words and as I am too

weak to fly, Peter picks me up in his arms and heads to the edge of the ship.

I then here an alarmed voice shout from behind me. " Don't go Kira, if you go back with him

he'll take your shadow and remove your memories like he always does. remember who you

are! Remember who I am!" Captain Jones shouts out to me and before I can register what he's

saying, Pan jumps off of the ship and sets off in flight back towards the camp.

As we fly over the vast ocean surrounding the island Peter speaks to me, " remember Kira,

pirates lie, they always lie to get what they want." His voice is hard and bitter and I'm too

afraid to respond to him. There's always been a fear lying dormant in my heart, what if

something is wrong? What if it's Pan who's lying?

" What did he mean by you taking my memories?" I ask Peter, my voice nearly a whisper.

" We'll talk when we get back." He replies calmly and my heartbeat fastens.

_Only if I remember._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Altered mind, altered soul

My dark eyes flicker open, my vision blurry as my lashes cloud my view. _Did Peter knock me _

_out?_ I wince in pain as I feel a stinging sensation on my wrists and as I look up I notice that

my hands are bound. The vines that grow excessively on the walls of the underground

place beneath the giant oak tree, imprison my hands and keep me held. Why am I restrained?

When I got captured by the pirates did it really make Peter that angry? Unanswerable

questions run through my mind and my heart beat slightly starts to quicken in the fear of what

Peter Pan has planned for me.

I look forward towards the archway of the bedroom and notice Peter, leaning on the curve of

the arch, his eyebrows narrowed and his eyes flamed with fury. " Peter…I know I was

reckless, I shouldn't have let myself get caught by them." I try to reason with him and his jaw

clenches.

Before I know it Peter starts to walk towards me, with frustration and he grabs me harshly by

the chin. " Why do you always have to go back to **him. **Why can't you stay away from that

vile excuse for a pirate?" His words are lavished in venom and they send fearful sensations

through my body. I don't know how to respond, all I can do is shake my head in protest to his

words. " Every time, the cycle goes on and on and it's starting to get tiresome Kira." He lets

out a sigh, acting as if it's all my fault when I don't even know what I've done.

" What cycle? I don't know what the hell you're talking about!" My voice rises, the

aggravation matching his own and then suddenly his fist slams into the wall just inches away

from colliding with my face.

" **The **cycle." He shouts back and then Peter lowers his voice, the anger still laced on his

words. " Oh I knew that the first time I laid eyes on you, you were different. You weren't

meant to be squandered up in that ship of his, ready to be married off to his unfortunate

brother. So I took you, I took you with me, so you could be mine. We would rule Neverland

together. The cycle Kira. I take you from him, I have you, make you forget, you find him

again and you remember. It repeats itself again and again."

My eyes widen in disbelief. " So he was telling the truth, that pirate, I know him? You stole

my memories from me again and again just so you could have me?" I suddenly feel repulsed,

Pan has messed with my mind, altered it for God knows how long just so that I could be his.

" I want them back." I warn him, referring to my memories.

Peter then lets out a sigh and looks at me in the eyes. " That'll never happen Kira."

" You said in the cycle that I remember. So why don't I recall anything, why don't I know?"

My words come out in infuriating breaths and then Pan takes another step towards me, his

face level with mine.

" Do you know what breaks a spell or a curse Kira?" Peter asks me and instead of being

bothered to answer I wait for Pan to tell me himself. " True loves kiss." He says, his face

scrunching up in distaste as if disgusted by the very meaning of the sentience himself.

" This doesn't make any sense. You said I was to be married to his brother?" Even saying the

words that make up these memories feel foreign to me, I don't remember anything and it kills

me that I'm not in control of my own mind.

Peter then chuckles but not in amusement. " Oh but he wasn't the one you fell in love with."

Pieces of this never-ending puzzle start to form together and my eyes open as soon as I figure

it out.

" The captain." I whisper to myself, the words barely audible.

" The captain." Pan repeats, his fists clenched.

" Why are you telling me this if you're just going to make me forget?" I ask him bewildered

and unable to decipher how the hell his mind words. Is he getting satisfaction from this, the

feeling of power making him feel exhilarated or does he feel the slightest bit bad of what he's

put me through? Knowing Peter Pan, I'd suggest the first two.

" I might have a small piece of dignity left for you Kira, call it guilt whatever you like, but

really I just think that you deserve to know everything before what I'm about to put you

through." Peter brushes the back of his hand over my arm and I scold myself as it warrants for

his touch, the tingling sensation being inevitable.

A nervous yet harsh laugh escapes my lips. " And what are you going to put me through?" I

hesitate to ask and my words falter through fearing the unknown.

His mouth curves up slightly in a sadistic manner and his devilish eyes meet mine. " That

would be telling, after all you wont remember when I'm done with you." On that last word his

hand shoots out grabbing my arm so harshly that his nails dig into my skin.

An excruciating rush of pain fills my body, as if something inside me is getting ripped into

pieces, or torn away. _My shadow. _My breath quickens as I try to fight the inevitable pull, my

shadow part of my very own being, getting dragged away from my body. Compulsively being

drawn towards Peter Pans power. _He's in control he always has been, that bastard. _Hate fills

up inside me and I fight, I fight so hard to keep the shadow withheld inside of me. I scream,

the pain overflowing not only my body but my mind.

Memories start to flash before me, the memories he stole, only in fragments but still my

memories. _A masquerade ball…the bluest eyes I have ever seen…a ship powered with _

_Pegasus feathers…Killian's kiss as he cups my cheek…Killian's hand grasping mine as _

_something pulls me away from him. _The shadow leaves my body and my head drops from the

exhaustion of fighting Pan's power. My whole being is immobile and my thoughts have been

relinquished. _Empty…nothing. _

I feel a presence in front of me, yet my mind is still in a frozen state, a voice lifts the air,

intimidating and strong. " You have forgotten everything from your previous life, what I tell

you now will be what you know from now on." He stops for a moment, letting those words

sink in and allowing his power to let the magic work. " You have been in Neverland for as

long as you can remember, you have ruled Neverland with me, you are my Queen and you

love me, you obey me, you fear me. You trust everything I say, feel what I feel and despise

what I hate. You are mine Kira, when I command you follow, your power is mine and your

memories are mine. I am Peter Pan and I rule you."

His words fill my subconscious, twisting and bending it to his will. _I am his…I am his queen. _

My body relaxes and my arms stop fighting against the vines. Peter Pan plunges his hand over

my heart and I feel the shadow return to my body, it's presence filling me and returning me to

the person I am. _Obey him, fear him. _My eyes then blink open and I intake a breath of air. My

eyes mirror his, feeling the recognition and I smile.

_I love Peter Pan._


	3. Chapter 3

-Sexual content in this chapter.

Chapter Three

Let Me Rule You

" Peter, why am I tied up?" I say to him, motioning hesitantly towards the vines, with no

recollection of how I ended up in this position.

One of his devilish smiles flash across his face and he trails his hand lightly brushing against

my jaw line. " Experimenting." He replies and my heart can't help but start to beat faster. His

hand then follows down my neck, slowly and with an air of seduction as his eyes don't break

contact with mine. " You're mine Kira." His whisper is enticing yet possessive and the words

hit me like fire, as does the contact of his hand against my skin.

Peter Pan then grips hold of the neckline of my dark leaf green dress, his left hand taking hold

of my hip as he pulls himself closer to me, his face only inches a part from mine. " Peter…" I

whisper back in anticipation and his eyes then drop towards my breasts that lay beneath the

neckline of the dress.

" Let me rule you." His voice comes out as a mere whisper. As Peter starts going down to his

knees, my dress goes down with him and I gasp. My nakedness us revealed, enraptured in the

coldness of the air and the heat of the situation. My arms are still raised and imprisoned in the

vines that are wrapped around on them and I tug at them, to see whether I can rip myself out

of them. I'm aching, burning to run my hands over Peter Pan, to savour and touch every part

of him as he does to me. Damn him, this isn't love this is torture, sweet and unexpected

torture.

Peter runs his hands over my curves, feeling the smoothness of my skin and he leans forward,

planting soft kisses onto my stomach, then surprising me with small bites and nibbles on my

skin. I bite my lip, comprehending which direction he will go next. He goes up. Peter raises

himself slightly, his mouth not leaving my skin and then I feel his tongue flick against the

nipple of my breast, his lips kissing down and teasing it lightly with his teeth. " Peter…untie

me…now." I plead with him, hating being bound and needing, wanting to grab him, to be as

possessive of him as he is of me.

He's letting me get all the satisfaction and it's burning me. Then again, Peter Pan always likes

to be in charge, my King of Neverland. My nipples harden under his touch and I see a smile

rise on his pleasurable lips. His eyes glance up at me," when I'm finished with you." He

harshly responds back, an unnoticeable demand in his words, and his smile fading. He's

taking charge.

He drops back down to his knees and slowly caresses the inside of my thighs, I notice a flare

of anger in his eyes and that immediately makes me hesitant. _You don't want this, stop now. _

Something, whether it be my conscience or some type of memory, whispers to me in my

mind, warning me. But it's so hard to hear when I'm in the position I'm in. Peter Pan's skin

touching mine sends tendrils of fire through my body, it's hard to resist and definitely hard to

say no to. " Peter…stop, untie me." I say to him, a small shake in my voice and I attempt to

pull on the vines that withhold my hands again.

Next thing I know, Peter springs up and grabs me forcefully by the chin, pressing his lips

against mine in an urgent yet infuriating manner and he bites down on my lip. I let out a gasp

and he moves his head back, watching me from where he is standing, I suddenly feel

vulnerable. " After what you did, you deserve this." He bitterly replies, his eyes narrowing

when I don't even know what the hell I'd done to anger him. _Don't let him do this to you, not _

_again. _I hate when Peter is angry, he becomes unpredictable and most times he takes his

anger out on me.

His eyes meet mine and he looks at me with wander, as if contemplating what to do next. He

then removes his perfectly carved knife from it's sheath and walks towards me, each step

seeming to last a lifetime. He puts the blade of the knife against my neck, pressing just hard

enough to draw blood. " Peter, whatever I did I'm sorry just tell me what it was and it won't

happen again. I swear of it." I say back to him, a tone of urgency to my voice yet it's nearly a

whisper. I squirm in my position and swiftly glance up at my hands bound by the vines again,

then back at Peter's irate eyes.

" No it won't." Peter replies, his voice distant and I start to feel the blood from the cut on my

neck to drip itself down my body and towards my stomach. He then trails the knife up along

my arm lightly and reaches the vines. With just one motion, he cuts the vine holding my right

hand and I almost let out a sigh of relief, almost. He slices the opposing vine and my left hand

drops from it, both arms fatigued from being withheld so long.

Then in just a matter of seconds Peter Pan presses my body against the wall, lifting my legs

up to clutch around his groin. My arms instinctively wrap around his neck as he crushes his

lips onto mine again, his tongue dancing with mine something I can't help doing. One part of

me is telling me to stop, but the whisper from my conscience is barely audible as if something

or someone is blocking it, therefore instead making me want to do whatever Peter Pan wishes

of me. I feel the hardness and length of his member pressing against me and Peter proceeds to

pull down his trousers._ STOP. _"Peter!" I let out a gasp, or a cry either from pleasure or protest

and my nails dig into his back and he lets out a pleasurable gasp of his own.

" Pan." A voice comes from the doorway, Felix. His eyes are averted to the ground which he

seems to be having a hard time doing and I blush instantly, hiding my face behind Peter as if

thinking that Felix won't recognise I'm there if he can't see me.

Peter lets out a frustrated sigh, his arms still holding me up and not at all perturbed by the fact

that Felix had interrupted us. "What is it now?" Peter's words are blunt and cutting, clearly

showing Felix that now isn't the time for whatever the hell he is about to address him with.

" It's sunset, you wished to be informed so we could plan our next move regarding the

pirates." Felix replies, his eyes still averted to the ground and his voice low.

" I'm busy Felix." Pan responds aggravatingly, his head turned towards Felix and then he lets

out what may almost be a cross between a sigh and a growl. " Fine, meet me there and get me

something to eat I've worked up an appetite." Peter looks at me again with his intense eyes

and I don't know whether to delve into the intensity or continue to hide in embarrassment

from Felix.

Felix responds with a nod and then heads off. Peter Pan then clenches his fists that have now

let my legs drop back to the ground. He backs away from me, leaving me breathless against

the wall as he pulls his trousers back up. " I'll finish with you later." Peter promises me with a

troublesome smirk on his face, I don't know whether to be afraid or excited. Peter then heads

towards he archway of the bedroom. " And Kira, don't go running off." He warns me and

then heads off to go and correspond with the Lost Boys.

I'm left in the room, my wrists rimmed red from the constraint of the vines, my face flushed

from the intensity and embarrassment and my body naked in the cold bitter air of the

bedroom. I kneel down and pick up my dress, pulling it back on my body and adjusting my

wild and flustered dark hair. Pan told me not to go running off, he warned me. I must admit I

do get irate when Pan gives me an order that sounds like he's trying to keep me on his leash.

After all he only told me to not go running off, he didn't specifically say I can't leave the

camp, yes I'll go for a leisurely walk no running involved at all, maybe some flying if I have

the strength for it. Other than that Peter will be too busy in the war chamber planning to

undergo whatever conflict that has arisen with the pirates. _It's always the pirates._

I let out a sigh yet a mischievous smile spreads across my lips as I leave the bedroom and go

out into the open air of the camp, my eyes and thoughts set on exploring the excessive forest

of Neverland. I know for a fact planning doesn't take long with Pan, mostly around a quarter

of an hour. At least a ten-minute walk will help replenish my mood and sanity from being

stuck in the camp, after all being cooped up in the camp can be so constricting, despite it's

numerous benefits.

I bite my lip slightly in wonderance, maybe I do have enough energy…_can only try. _I swing

my arms slightly by my side, testing the wind and then take a deep breath as I bend my knees

and jump off from the ground. I set off in flight and absorb the thrill of being free in the air of

Neverland. Flying is the only way I can have a few moments of freedom, of thoughtlessness

to be by myself and I've been out enough times without getting caught out by Pan, I'm

discreet most times, for now at least.


End file.
